cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - January 2012
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during January 2012. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. January 2012 – Week One 01/01/12 - Incident broadcast at New Year’s celebration The talk of the galaxy today is last night’s New Year’s celebration on the Citadel, which broadcast more than it intended to. At 11:55 PM, Eastern Standard Earth time, Anne Sheridon and asari pop singer Mya began a carefully choreographed musical event, meant to lead up to the scheduled biotic display. The intricate dance went wrong when Sheridon removed a prop piece of Mya’s clothing, exposing the asari’s bare chest to live HV. Mya immediately ran off stage, leaving a seemingly stunned Sheridon standing before a cheering audience. Organizers for the event claim that the intent was merely to reveal Mya’s gem studded under garment, and expressed regret that “the dance didn’t go as planned.” Mya, meanwhile, is claiming that Sheridon sabotaged her wardrobe. “I’ll never work with her again,” the asari angrily told reporters. “Her music is trash, and if this is how she treats others, so is she.” 01/02/12 - Business list includes surprising entry With the dawn of the new year, Earth based publication the Phelps Journal has announced its annual list of the twenty fastest growing enterprises. Unsurprisingly, big names like medical research firm Kobayashi Inc. and new ‘thinking era’ tech firm PsiCo Sys are hitting near the top of the list after achieving whirlwind successes with new releases last year. More unexpected, perhaps, is the sight of Cord-Hislop Aerospace creeping into the high teens. Though steady sales of high performance lightweight transports have kept the company firmly in the black throughout its life, Cord-Hislop saw an unprecedented growth throughout all of the previous year, after the widely anticipated release of the Marseilles-type luxury interstellar shuttle. 01/03/12 - Experts discuss Cord-Hislop’s success Industry experts have begun to offer their opinions following the release of the Phelps Journal’s Top Twenty Fastest Growing Companies list, with some arguing that the greatest surprise of all is that it has taken Cord-Hislop this long to appear on a list of that kind. “Given the quality level of the companies they outsource to, the known efficiency of their production plants, and the recognizably high market price of their products, Cord-Hislop’s profit margins should have rocketed them into true big name status half a decade ago,” said financial analyst Dr. Randall Habib. When asked to suggest a reason for this apparent disparity, Dr. Habib offered the sentiment that, “Cord-Hislop is infamous for staying tight lipped on their bonus and pension schemes. One imagines their entire managerial staff must be earning far more than many of their peer companies would be inclined to pay.” 01/04/12 - Asari Republics and Systems Alliance exchange dreadnought officers In a new display of inter-government partnership and cooperation, the Systems Alliance and the Asari Republics have agreed to an officer’s exchange between two of their dreadnoughts. The XO of the SSV Fuji, Commander Daniel Carlyle, and First Maiden of the Justice Unwavering, Commander Jaena T’Mora, will temporarily exchange places. The goal of this program is to foster a better understanding of each military’s operation methods. If successful, the System Alliance hopes the Citadel will institute this program on an annual basis. 01/05/12 - Intai’sei gunman’s mental state questioned Lawyers for Darren Painter, who killed three people during a ceremony at the Intai’sei Capitol, presented startling new evidence at the Intai’sei Colonial Court yesterday. Painter, who is unemployed, was assigned a psychiatrist by the Colonial Employment Bureau after “violent” outbursts during his appointments. The psychiatrist had only two sessions with Painter. During these sessions, Painter repeatedly referred to anti-human “conspiracies” by aliens, and claimed that aliens were responsible for his firing from the Colonial Council. He also claimed to be working with the pro-humanity terrorist group Cerberus to “expose” the alien conspiracies. After Painter stormed out of the second session two months ago, the psychiatrist diagnosed Painter as a “probable paranoid schizophrenic” and filed a report with police. No action was taken before Painter’s attempt to kill Councilor-elect Korat Udorn. In response to the new evidence, the Colonial Court ordered Painter transferred to an Alliance psychiatric hospital for a mental competency evaluation. the Thoreau Republic 01/06/12 - Earthquake rocks Turungia Island A massive earthquake has struck the island of Turungia, the largest land mass on Halo of Light, a primarily aquatic world that has been settled by the hanar for the past 75 years. Though relatively remote and sparsely populated, Halo of Light has become a retirement destination for some drell, who settle on Turungia Island for its pleasant climate and proximity to underwater hanar settlements. Early reports are sketchy, but the Illuminated Primacy counts at least 112 fatalities, mostly elderly drell from the island. The Primacy is said to be launching an investigation into why the colony’s early warning VI failed to predict the earthquake. 01/07/12 - Human conductor celebrated The work of noted human conductor Maria Fernandez was celebrated on the Citadel today, at an event held for her 70th birthday. Fernandez has been conductor of the Havana Philharmonic for the past 22 years. She has promoted human music outside of the Alliance, while simultaneously pushing the Philharmonic to integrate non-human players, instruments, and music. The results of her efforts have been that the Havana Philharmonic has become well regarded throughout the entire galaxy, and has played for asari Matriarchs, turian Primarchs, salarian Dalatrasses, and even the members of the Citadel Council. At the event, she thanked the attendees, and said, “I love what I do. I hope to continue sharing music with the galaxy for years to come.” January 2012 – Week Two 01/08/12 - Tonnovan scales tallest building Daredevil Morala Tonnovan has once again made the record books, this time for scaling the tallest building in the galaxy. After gaining permission from the authorities on Kosh, the salarian proceeded to scale the side of Transworld 1, using minimal equipment and little more than a basic environment and breathing suit to protect him from the elements. Upon reaching the top of the 1002 story tower, Tonnovan magnetically clamped his family flag, where it will remain for the next month in tribute to his efforts. He then entered the building through a maintenance hatch. “I’m happy,” he told a group of waiting reporters. “But already formulating my next challenge. Do you think C-Sec would grant a waiver for their curve gliding ban? I’ve got something special in mind.” Eye on the Galaxy 01/08/12 - Strange readings detected on Turungia Island Rescue teams on the Halo of Light island of Turungia report that they have detected strange energy readings from a site in the Turungian Hills. The readings match no known technology, and are reportedly located at what is thought to be the epicenter of the recent earthquake. The Illuminated Primacy is deploying an investigation team to study the energy source. In the meantime, the Primacy has asked all civilians to act with caution, and has requested that aid and recovery teams avoid the site and focus on assisting the victims of the recent earthquake. 01/10/12 - Turian cruiser recovers Earth probe A probe from the early days of Earth’s space exploration has been recovered. Launched in 2041 by the former National Aeronautics and Space Administration of the United States, this probe operated under the SETI program (search for extra-terrestrial intelligence). Its mission was to present knowledge of earth and its location within the Milky Way galaxy by broadcasting a constant radio beacon. NASA lost contact with the probe in 2054, after an unknown malfunction. The beacon itself was undamaged and continued to broadcast until its discovery by the turian cruiser Olrana, upon exiting the the de’haka system’s mass relay. At the time of the probe’s launch, the relay was 20,000 light years from earth, and authorities have offered no explanation for how the probe turned up so far away from Sol. The captain of the Olrana had only this to say: “The fate of the Systems Alliance might have been very different had this probe been discovered just three decades ago.” 01/11/12 - Halo of Light readings said to be Prothean tech According to a leak from inside the Illuminated Primacy, an investigation team sent to study unusual energy readings on Halo of Light have discovered a cache of Prothean technology. Early reports are sketchy, but indicate that a recent earthquake opened a small, underground complex in the Turungian Hills. Members of the team report that at least some of the technology is operational, and at least one speculates that the device producing the unusual energy readings may have caused the recent earthquake. Neither the Illuminated Primacy nor the Citiadel Council have commented on this matter, though sources indicate that the Primacy is sending military forces to establish a garrison around the site. 01/12/12 - Hostages taken at Prothean site Religious controversy has come to the recently discovered Prothean site on Halo of Light. Despite attempts to establish a military garrison in the Turungian Hills, teams from the Illuminated Primacy were beaten to the site by Enkindler religious figure Bindo, and a large group of its followers. It is not currently known how Bindo arrived on Halo of Light so quickly, but upon arrival, it entered the site with a small group of other hanar and several heavily armed drell, and took the science team hostage. Primacy forces arrived this morning and are locked in a standoff with Bindo, who has stated only that “no further outsiders shall be allowed access to sacred Enkindler ground.” Bindo is recognized as a vocal leader in a “fundamentalist” faction of the Enkindler religion, which seeks to dispute recent findings on the age of the mass relay system. 01/13/12 - Enkindler religious figure releases demands One day after taking hostages at the Prothean site in the Turungian Hills, Enkindler religious figure Bindo has released a set of demands. Bindo is demanding that the scientific community repudiate recent findings on the age of the mass relay system, and that all branches of the Enkindler religion excommunicate any members “who refuse to accept that the Enkindlers gifted us with the mass relays and the Citadel.” The hanar further demanded that new C-space rules be enacted “prohibiting all but loyal Enkindler adherents from entering Enkindler sites throughout the galaxy.” The Illuminated Primacy reports that they are dispatching a highly regarded hostage negotiation team to Halo of Light. In the meantime, most Enkindler religious figures have reacted with derision to Bindo’s demands. “The other, Bindo, is obviously not thinking clearly,” said All-Bright Olos the 10th. “This one has doubts about the other’s mental faculties.” 01/14/12 - Drell councilor-elect released from hospital Intai’sei Colonial Councilor-elect Korat Udorn was released from the hospital yesterday, following emergency surgery and a recovery that spanned several weeks. Udorn was seen leaving the hospital with his wife and children, but would not speak to reporters. Councilor Tseng-Chen Kuo, who was wounded at the same time as Udorn and is said to have shared a hospital room with him, acted as a spokesperson on behalf of Udorn and his family, but revealed little information: “Udorn is still recovering, physically and psychologically. He will talk to the press in time.” Tseng-Chen Kuo did, however, quash rumors that Udorn would not take office. “Korat feels that he can do good on the Colonial Council. Losing a daughter is a hard thing. But he feels Arasi wouldn’t want him to give up.” the Thoreau Republic January 2012 – Week Three 01/15/12 - Negotiation team arrives on Halo of Light A well regarded Primacy hostage negotiation team, led by Larus Kalot, has arrived on Halo of Light and opened negotiations with Bindo and its followers. In a statement to the press, Kalot said that progress has been slow, but that she hopes to achieve a breakthrough soon. “Bindo and its followers tried this because they felt they were losing ground in the religious debate,” Kalot said. “But they’re getting tired, they have limited food, and they’re starting to realize that they’re doing their cause more harm than good.” Kalot did confirm at least one report of good news: Early in the negotiations, she successfully convinced Bindo to release two scientist hostages who had been suffering medical difficulties: One drell and one hanar. Both have since been moved off world for medical treatment. 01/18/12 - Drell councilor sworn into office on Intai’sei Korat Udorn, a drell and the first non-human to be elected to office on Intai’sei, was sworn in as a member of the Intai’sei Colonial Council today, following a tragic shooting that took the life of two Colonial Police officers, as well as his daughter Arasi. Alliance Minister of Colonization Peter Ayegba was in attendance, and administered Udorn’s oath of office. In a speech before the ceremony, Minister Ayegba told Udorn, “You spoke of the compassion that humans showed you as a child. Know that such compassion still exists among humanity, compassion that no weapon can kill.” A stoic Udorn, his wife and three other children at his side, remembered his daughter. “Arasi was gentle. But she was also fierce, and quick to defend those who could not defend themselves. I entrust all that she was to you. Be worthy of her.” the Thoreau Republic 01/17/12 - Parliament investigates accusations of discrimination The Systems Alliance Parliament sub-committee on Transhuman Studies held hearings today on the admissions processes at Alliance colleges and universities. The hearings were in response to a series of articles that ran last month in Ars Biotica, in which admissions personnel admitted to systematically rejecting biotic applicants. The presidents of several major Alliance universities testified before the committee, with each denying any intentional discrimination. However, several former admissions staffers testified otherwise. Edward Keene, once with Hawking University, told MPs, “We understood that we were to reject as many biotics as we could without drawing attention to the university. The university higher ups felt that human biotics make normal students too uncomfortable.” Alliance Beacon 01/18/12 - Havana Philharmonic plays on Jaeto The Havana Philharmonic played a concert at Jaeto’s Capital City Park last evening. The concert was intended to honor salarians who fought in the conflict with the geth, with current and retired members of the salarian military invited as special guests. Maria Fernandez conducted the Philharmonic through a wide variety of human and non-human music that met the concert’s “war and peace” theme. The event ended with a stunning rendition of the 1812 Overture, which included cannon fire from antique salarian artillery. 01/19/12 - Conductor hospitalized on Jaeto Havana Philharmonic conductor Maria Fernandez has been hospitalized on Jaeto, after what has been described as a severe cardiac incident. Fernandez reported feeling ill, and decided not to immediately return to Earth following a recent concert. Hotel staff rushed her to a local hospital several hours later, after she called them for help. Upon arrival at the hospital, doctors concluded that Fernandez should undergo emergency surgery. A spokesperson has described her condition as stable, but noted that she is still under observation. 01/20/12 - Turian Hierarchy debates release of ex-general The Turian Hierarchy is deciding whether to grant a medical release to former General Joral Tallus, who has spent the last 23 years in a Hierarchy prison. General Tallus gained infamy when he was assigned to pacify the remote turian agricultural world of Pacem, which was suffering separatist unrest. Upon arriving on the world, General Tallus proceeded to, in the words of Hierarchy prosecutors, “turn the colony into his personal kingdom.” The general’s reign included brutal discipline, even with locals who had stopped fighting, as well as the reduction of the labor force to slavery, as his forces confiscated all agricultural products for his personal profit. The discovery of the situation two years later by a volus trading vessel resulted in one of the worst scandals in Hierarchy history. The former general now suffers from a painful, degenerative heart condition that has left him almost completely immobilized. Nevertheless, separatist sympathizers throughout the Hierarchy have spoken out against the proposed release. the Hierarchy News Service 01/21/12 - Tallus release sparks unrest The Turian Hierarchy decided today to grant a medical release to former General Joral Tallus. Separatist leaders and sympathizers reacted harshly, sparking a round of unrest throughout worlds with separatist leanings. The incidents have ranged from relatively peaceful work stoppages and sit-in strikes on Bostra, to violent attacks on Hierarchy forces on the world of Stellis, essentially wrecking a six year peace accord on that colony. On Taetrus, Primarch Idus Valen barely escaped death while commuting to work, when a surface to air missile hit a decoy aircar instead of his own. During an emergency conference of all Primarchs, Primarch Janelus Valtora issued a plea for calm, despite suffering a lingering speech impediment from brain surgery last year. The full conference, meanwhile, voted to pass a resolution condemning the unrest, while noting for the rest of the galaxy that it is “limited to only a handful of Hierarchy worlds.” the Hierarchy News Service January 2012 – Week Four 01/22/12 - Former C-Sec officer publishes book Jennifer Catechis, a former C-Sec officer, has written a book about her time in law enforcement on the Citadel. Following the Geth attack of 2183, Catechis joined C-Sec in the hope of fulfilling a dream of upholding law and order in the hub of the galaxy. Personnel shortages led her to be assigned to the wards earlier than usual, where she quickly found her idealism bumping against the often brutal reality of life in post geth attack Tayseri. In Tayseri: Life in the Wards, Catechis describes in detail the life of an average C-Sec officer in one of the most difficult wards, detailing not only the horrible crimes, but also the small victories and the sense of camaraderie with her fellow C-Sec officers. Catechis, who recently left C-Sec to live on Eden Prime, told reporters, “I hope this book will clear up misconceptions about C-Sec. They’re not perfect, but they try their best. Most officers want to help.” Alliance Beacon 01/22/12 - Terminus colony Maitland joins the Systems Alliance The Systems Alliance today announced the signing of a treaty with the human colony of Maitland, granting the formerly independent Terminus world full Alliance membership and protection. “This treaty was endorsed by a 78% majority in a free referendum of Maitland’s citizens,” said Alliance diplomat Diana Julien, aboard SSV Khartoum which hosted the negotiations with Maitland’s government. “The Alliance hopes other human colonies in the Terminus will be encouraged by the example we’re going to set here, and freely seek closer ties with the Alliance themselves.” Although regarded as strategically inconsequential in the region, Maitland, which has a population of 1.2 million, is one of the oldest human-settled Terminus worlds, and served as a staging ground for the establishment of the independent colonies of Singleton, Thornton, Mindaribba, and Greta. No other colonial administrations have yet issued statements regarding the Maitland treaty, but on Thornton a peaceful demonstration was held reaffirming its citizens’ desire to remain independent. 01/24/12 - Halo of Light standoff has diplomatic dimension It has been over a week since Larus Kalot arrived on Halo of Light and opened negotiations with Bindo, yet reports indicate that little progress has been made. The lack of progress has become a diplomatic issue on the Citadel, with the ambassador for the Illuminated Primacy and several of its staff attending what has been described as an “unpleasant” meeting with Council members early this morning. Accounts of the discussion indicate that the Council has threatened to take direct control of the situation if it is not resolved soon. Such an outcome would represent a major diplomatic setback for the Illuminated Primacy. According to GBC political analyst Li Mei, “The Primacy has been making a major push for more responsibility. If the Council has to step in on Halo of Light, it will suggest they can’t even resolve a situation within their own territory.” 01/25/12 - Maitland flagship fails to dock on schedule The incorporation of Maitland, a formerly independent Terminus colony, into the Systems Alliance has hit a major stumbling block as a leaked report reveals the Maitland colony’s flagship, the MCS Coromandel, has failed to report in. Coromandel, originally the Agincourt-class frigate SSV Alma, was purchased and re-armed by the Maitland colony administration following her decommissioning from the Alliance Navy. Along with the Ganges-class scouts MCS Dagger, MCS Galahad, and MCS Jason (all now under Alliance command), Coromandel performed anti-smuggling and piracy suppression operations, earning fame in the so-called “battle of Maitland” three years ago, when the Maitland navy defended the colony against a batarian-led raiding force. Alliance officials have not yet commented on the Coromandel’s disappearance — however, one unconfirmed report from Maitland indicates that her captain, Joseph Denton, may have been in contact with anti-Alliance organisations which have called into question the results of the colony’s referendum on Alliance membership. 01/26/12 - Biotic Bomber announces book release Cassandra Kristofic, the notorious “Biotic Bomber,” has announced her decision to publish a book detailing her views and her justification for her crimes. During her time as an MIT undergraduate in the mid 2170s, Kristofic, an L2 biotic and a supporter of biotic separatism, engaged in an Alliance wide mail bombing campaign that killed two people and injured thirteen others. Her efforts initially targeted politicians and commentators who she viewed as “anti-biotic,” but soon grew to include “mainstream” biotic advocates who were pushing for greater integration. Several victims and their relatives are considering an attempt to block publication through the courts, but their chances of success are uncertain. Kristofic, who is currently incarcerated in a maximum security prison on Titan, released a statement today in which she said, “Evidence of discrimination in higher education, as well as other recent events, prove that what I have to say needs to be heard.” Alliance Beacon 01/27/12 - Turian sues over Fishdog mishap Brattus Torrik is suing Elkoss Combine over an incident at a Fishdog Food Factory restaurant. Mr. Torrik, a traveling insurance salesman, was briefly hospitalized after eating at a Fishdog location on the Citadel’s Zakera Ward. He claims that he accidentally sampled levo food from a tray near the dextro buffet. Elkoss admits that an overworked employee did inadvertently leave a levo tray near the dextro buffet, but claims that they are not liable for the incident. “The tray was clearly marked as appropriate for only levo races” said Cal Dimot, an Elkoss lawyer. “Furthermore, not only are all levo and dextro trays clearly labeled, but they are also differently colored. Mr. Torrik has only himself to blame for his hospitalization, and we plan to fight this lawsuit to the bitter end.” 01/28/12 - Fernandez released from hospital Havana Philharmonic conductor Maria Fernandez has been released from a hospital on Jaeto, and will be returning to Earth. Doctors stated that she has mostly recovered from her recent cardiac incident, and that she is now stable enough for interstellar travel. Nevertheless, the news has sparked speculation on the conductor’s health. Fernandez’s parents were religiously opposed to genetic modification, and opted to forgo any in utero modifications prior to her birth. It is thought that she may be suffering from a genetic heart condition that killed her mother at the age of 76. Fernandez has not released a statement. January 2012 – Week Five 01/29/2012 - Crackdown ends Tallus unrest Civil unrest over the Tallus decision seems to be at an end, today, following a week of crackdowns by the Turian Hierarchy. On Bostra, most separatist sympathizers returned to work after being threatened with social demotion, arrest, and jail sentences, ending a series of sit in strikes that crippled the world’s economy. On Stellis, meanwhile, the crackdown took the form of a renewal of full-fledged hostilities, including the large scale bombing and invasion of several cities loyal to separatist forces. Hierarchy troops seemed to strike quicker, and with more overwhelming force, than the separatists anticipated, and the separatist leaders are asking for a renewal of the peace accords. The few remaining protests seem to be on the Citadel, where a small group of separatist sympathizers and free speech activists are picketing the Turian embassy. “Citadel governments should protect free speech,” said activist Laxo Sangrit. “Instead, my government used force to stifle open debate and dissent.” the Hierarchy News Service 01/30/2012 - Fernandez confirms genetic condition Maria Fernandez confirmed today that she suffers from the same genetic heart condition that killed her mother. The renowned conductor stated that she is receiving medical treatment for the condition from doctors near her home in Havana, Cuba. It is expected that she will need weekly treatments for the next three months, followed by bi-monthly treatments for the rest of her life. When asked about her parents’ decision not to treat her for the condition in-utero, Fernandez said, “I wouldn’t have used in-utero modification on my kids, either.” This comment has drawn criticism from some elements of the human medical community. Dr. Larry Wells, a renowned surgeon with the Hawking University Medical Center, told reporters, “It’s irresponsible for such a well-known figure to endorse a Luddite point of view. How many children will die from preventable illnesses because parents follow Fernandez’s advice?” 01/31/2012 - Former Maitland flagship attacks Systems Alliance forces The incorporation of the Maitland colony into the Systems Alliance is in jeopardy tonight, following reports that the colony’s renegade frigate, MCS Coromandel, has attacked and damaged the Alliance Navy frigate SSV Mudki, one of two Systems Alliance Aliwal-class frigates operating in the system. Neither the Maitland administration nor the Alliance have yet issued a statement, or confirmed the identity of the aggressor vessel, which retreated after damaging SSV Mudki’s engines. However, Maitland independence groups have published a statement they say comes from a crewman aboard SSV Intrepid, formerly MCS Jason, a scout vessel operating in formation with SSV Mudki at the time of the attack, which positively identifies the Coromandel. To add to the Alliance’s woes, the newly-elected government of the nearby Thornton colony, which defeated the incumbent administration on a wave of anti-Alliance sentiment, has expressed sympathy for what they call the “difficult choice” faced by Coromandel’s crew, and described her commanding officer Captain Denton as a “patriot”. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles